Give and Take
by winterwoods
Summary: Just a sweet short story. SFDT


Author's Notes: This is my first English fanfic. Tell me what you think!

Oh and none of the characters and stuff is mine, it's all Rowling's.

* * *

**Give and Take **

_That's what a true relationship is about. _

The first time he saw him, he reminded him of a giant, a huge African giant, because he was just so bloody tall. When he tried to tell him that, the other boy just frowned and asked him if he always said such weird things.

Of course the shorter boy had to respond in a snort 'of course I do, that's what Irish lads do!' and he thought that his giant classmate had very little sense of humour.

No, their friendship was like Ron and Harry's, they didn't like each other instantly. They endured each other's presence, because they felt like they had no choice. Ron and Harry were too busy, and Neville too quiet. And they both didn't feel like hanging around girls all day, so they found each other instead. Later, of course, this would all change.

In their first year though, they couldn't stand each other. The tall black boy thought it was very annoying that the Irish boy constantly jumped on his bed every time he tried to draw. And the hyperactive Irish boy thought the huge boy was very boring and not fun to talk to at all.

But Dean thought Seamus looked very sweet and was very nice to draw when he was sleeping, and Seamus thought Dean was very good at helping him with his homework and it was very sweet he cared so much about every one.

So when Hermione asked them why they hung around each other so often Seamus answered that it was because Dean was the only who helped him with his homework. Dean just shrugged and said Seamus wouldn't let him go.

In their second year they still didn't talk much, it was more like a silent agreement, Seamus let Dean draw him whenever he wanted and Dean would help Seamus with his essays. Seamus started to notice that Dean's sharp remarks were actually his sarcastic sense of humour, that Dean was just as proud of his African roots as Seamus was on his Irish background. Seamus missed Dean's sarcasm at home, so he invited him to come to the Quidditch World Cup Finale with him. And Dean, who was just thinking about how he missed Seamus' idiotic impulsive behaviour when he got the invitation, answered immediately that he'd love to join him.

And when they held each other's hand when they ran into the forest, they blamed the scary Death Eaters and Seamus' overprotective Mum.

Their fourth year made all the difference. Because, according to Seamus, they had survived an adventure together like the Golden Trio always did. Dean wanted to say that it wasn't a real adventure, they'd ran away from the Death Eaters like everybody else had done, but he just laughed, because he thought it was funny how Seamus went on and on about their 'adventure'.

Now they called each other 'mate' and Seamus imitated the way Fleur flung her hair backwards or how Kruml walked like a Penguin through the corridors, just to make Dean laugh. Dean would then act like a 'nigga from da hood' like the ones in his muggle movies, just to make Seamus laugh.

Dean would teach Seamus how to plan his homework without wasting too much of his free time. Seamus taught Dean to loosen up and not to care about what other people thought.

Their fifth year was more serious, even for Seamus, especially for Seamus. Seamus didn't want to tell Dean about the constant fights with his Mum during the summer. So he took it out on Harry instead. He had never seen Dean mad before, but he was _pissed_ at Seamus for not telling him about his problems.

Because friends were supposed to tell each other everything, weren't they?

Seamus nodded and together they joined Dumbledore's Army. Seamus wondered if he really _should_ tell Dean everything.

As Dean started dating Ginny, Seamus started noticing all the romance in his year and how he wasn't part of it. He didn't mind though, with the Dark Side growing stronger every second everybody seemed to want to mature faster. He only wanted to be like a kid more, because there were enough things to worry about without growing up.

Ginny broke up with Dean and Seamus was ready to support Dean. But after the first shock was over, Dean merely shrugged and threw the remaining peaces of the shattered glass away. 'It just wasn't meant to be, me and her.'

Again Seamus wondered if he should tell Dean _everything_.

Dean was also starting to wonder when Seamus would finally tell him what he already knew.

Dumbledore's death brought a lot of tears and stirred up a lot of emotions, it drove people apart, but it also brought them together. Dean and Seamus went together and sat all the way in the back, not wanting to disturb anyone. Dean had never needed many words to understand something, but he knew Seamus did. So they waited until the funeral was over and sat in the back, silently. When Seamus finally opened his mouth to speak everybody else was long gone.

'Dean…' Seamus looked at him briefly before looking down at the floor. Seamus, unlike Dean, never had a problem with words, he liked how they flowed from your tongue and he liked the sound of voices and laughter. Dean was better in small gestures, simple acts of kindness. So now, when Seamus was at a loss of words, Dean put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. A smile that said everything Seamus wanted to tell Dean and Seamus realised he didn't need words all that much, he didn't need anything as long as Dean was by his side.

They walked back to Hogwarts, and when Hermione asked them why they were holding hands again, they didn't have scary Death Eaters to blame it on.

They just smiled happily.


End file.
